


Championship Love

by Enigma13



Series: Becky/Charlotte One-shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Backlash 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: Becky was never unsure of her decision to ask her girlfriend to move in with her. But coming home after winning the title to see the woman she loves just cements that it was the best decision she could have made.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright you animals. You been knocking down my door for a legit Becky/Charlotte story. Not like my High School AU, Stay Down. I Got This, which you should totally read btw, (#readallofmystories) one where they weren't yet together or had realized their feelings yet. Here it is taken directly from a prompt I received, but since there are so many of you requesting this, I cant go through them all to pick out the specific person that wanted this, but this is for you guys. I really enjoyed writing it, and I think based on this I may be ready to try my hand at smut. We shall see though. Anyway, enjoy this cute little one shot and I hope it's everything you guys were expecting of me.

Becky loved coming home to Orlando after a successful workweek. She grinned down at the blue and white title she carried on her shoulders. A very successful workweek might be a better way to put it. Not only had she won the new Smackdown Live Women’s Championship at Backlash, but also on Tuesday, her first opponent was chosen. Alexa Bliss was the one that creative chose for Becky to fight at the next pay per view, and Becky was stoked. 

She loved Alexa to bits, and they had both been rooming together working out cool spots for their match. Becky couldn’t wait until she found out what creative had for them in the coming weeks, but right now she had another blonde on her mind that she was rooming with, so to speak. She finally made her way up the flight of stairs that lead to their apartment, and unlocked the door being instantly bombarded with the scent of her perfume.

She and Charlotte had been dating for almost a full year now, and Charlotte had recently moved back to Orlando and into Becky’s apartment. With the brand split having split them up from one another, Becky had asked Charlotte to move in so that the couple days they did have off for the week could be spent together. Charlotte had loved the idea and moved in as soon as she could. Now their apartment smelled like a mix of both of them, and Becky couldn’t get enough.

Becky set her bag down in the hallway, keeping her title on her shoulder and slipping the flip-flops she had been wearing, for comfort on the plane, off before going off in search of her girlfriend. She found her as soon as she stepped out of the hallway lying on the couch watching television, apparently not having heard Becky come in. 

Becky smiled fondly as she saw Charlotte had insisted on already putting on her pajamas, a tank top and sleeping shorts, and had spread out over the whole couch. Becky just watched her for a moment as she took in her golden hair that framed her face and pooled above her breasts as she was lying down. Finally, Becky snapped out of it. She was checking Charlotte out like she used to before she knew Charlotte liked her back. Nowadays she didn’t have to wistfully stare at her best friend, she could check her out whenever she wanted, even naked. So much better.

“Honey, I’m home.” Becky sang and grinned as Charlotte bolted up from her relaxed position and snapped her head to the corner that Becky was leaning on with an excited grin. “Hey, champ. Man, that looks good on you.” 

Becky walked over and pulled the belt off her shoulder to look at it. “I know right? They even got the little plates on there. They’re like mini-mes!”

Charlotte giggled and stood up to give Becky a crushing hug that Becky immediately melted into. If you fought against a Charlotte hug you were bound to get hurt. Girl worked out, and there was no getting out of that grip. Not that Becky wanted to as she wrapped her arms around Charlotte’s waist and squeezed. 

“I did it… I can’t believe it.” She murmured into Charlotte’s neck.

She felt Charlotte kiss the top of her head, making another smile flutter onto her lips before she could stop it.

“Well that makes one of us. I always knew this was going to happen. It was only a matter of time.”

Becky finally pulled back and pressed a quick kiss to her lips and grinned. “So glad I have you cheering me on.”

Charlotte blushed a little from the show of affection, but grinned. “Always. I’m also really glad you’re home. I missed you.”

She nodded back her hair shaking wildly, “I missed you too. So, did they confirm that you’re dropping the belt?”

Charlotte nodded, looking almost relieved, grabbing Becky’s hand to sit them down. “Yeah, finally. It’s gonna be on RAW, then the blow off will be at Hell in a Cell, inside the cage.”

She couldn’t help but fear for her girlfriend’s safety, as well as Sasha’s but Charlotte gave her a sardonic grin. “Don’t worry, Vince already shot down my moonsault idea.”

Becky felt a little better at that and gave Charlotte a sheepish smile. “I’d say that sucks, but I’d be lying.”

The blonde next to her chuckled, “Yeah, you get your way. At least we can both be champions at the same time for a little bit. I can’t wait to drop this belt though.”

Becky gave her a weird look. “I just got mine, and I already never want to lose it.” She glanced at Charlotte’s on the coffee table, setting hers next to it as well. 

She shrugged, “Had Sasha’s back not been bugging her, we would have blown this feud off at Summerslam and I could finally start to really explore this angle with Dana. Now we have to wait until after and all the steam we got from that slap and everything is kinda gone now.”

Becky could sympathize. She knew that Charlotte really liked the storytelling matches and angles that they gave her, and the angle she had going with Dana could be really good, but her having the title had certainly hampered it to an extent. Becky tried to think of anything to say, but instead decided to take out her phone and snap a picture of their titles sitting next to one another on the coffee table and save it as her background screen. 

“Wow, that took you longer to do than I thought.” Becky gave Charlotte a mock look of annoyance, but the smile kinda wrecked the look she was going for. Charlotte moved forward to take a closer look at Becky’s belt and brought it to her lap. 

“Wow, I love the colors. It makes your hair stand out.” Charlotte gave her a teasing look, “More than it already does.”

Becky rolled her eyes, “You love it, don’t try to lie to yourself.”

The blonde beauty gave her a look through her lashes that almost made Becky scurry to the kitchen for a glass of water. “I do love it. But I love the person that chose to dye it that color way more.”

Becky felt her cheeks heat up in a sure blush, and murmured that she loved her too. The sheepish way she said it had nothing to do with her embarrassment of saying it. She just still couldn’t believe the best friend that she had a seemingly hopeless crush on could love her back. Plus, she wasn’t very good at taking compliments from anyone, let alone the goddess that was her girlfriend.

Charlotte did a twirl in the air with her fingers, gesturing for Becky to turn around on the couch. Becky did so without question and felt the title be wrapped and buckled around her waist. She looked down and grinned. She’d never get used to the feeling that she got when she looked at it.

Charlotte stood up, bringing Becky with her, and stood back to look. “Wanna go on a date tonight?”

“A date?” Becky looked down at their sweats and pajamas, “Now?”

Charlotte looked to be fighting off a smile. “Yeah, we have to celebrate your win.”

She watched Charlotte begin to walk over to their bedroom as she sputtered, following behind trying to think where Charlotte would take her. “Well this is all sudden, what should I wear?”

Charlotte pushed open the door to their bedroom revealing candles lit around the room and a vase full of flowers laid out prettily on the nightstand. She even thought she saw a few rose petals scattered around the room, but Becky had only a couple of seconds to take it all in before Charlotte was capturing her attention again. She grabbed Becky’s hands and began pulling her in with a smirk. “Nothing but that title, babe.”

Yep. Moving in was definitely the right call.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Want to stop sending me threatening letters to motivate me? That's fine, just send me a threatening review to get back to work. I always appreciate those. Just maybe add something in there about how you enjoyed it... makes the sting of your demands sting less :P Love you all, I'll see you soon!


End file.
